


The Morning After

by JD_Steiner



Series: The Closure Of A Chapter - An End To Addiction [3]
Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the follow-up to both prologue's  and should be read before the main story.<br/><b> Warning! Contains Sexually Explicit Content!<b></b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The blankets moved and he opened his eyes to find Marissa on top of him, straddling him as he tried to shake off the remnants of sleep.   
She was smiling, and kissed him on the mouth slowly, letting the sensation linger before moving to his neck while grinding against his already hard cock.   
“Mmmmm” he moaned as she kissed his neck again, moving down his chest.   
Reaching down with both hands she pulled at his boxers pulling them down just far enough, moving back into position she grabbed Gary’s wrists, pinning them to the mattress on each side of his head.  
“Whoa!”  
Once again, their bodies joined to become one, pleasure jolting through him with each thrust made even stronger by the fact that he couldn’t touch her, run his hands over that body; and feel her smooth flesh under his fingers. He moaned again, as she leaned down to kiss him “Mmmm you're drivin’ me wild baby”  
She moaned now, being a little more forceful, Gary seen this as his chance. Wrenching his arms out from under her hands, he tackles her, flipping her over onto her back on the mattress in a fit of giggles leaning down to kiss her and fondle her breasts before moving his mouth down to each one, gently kissing them.   
She moaned loudly, wriggling under his weight before dissolving into giggles again as he gave her a sly grin and shoved two fingers inside of her making her cry out, thrusting about half a dozen times before removing them and entering her again, grabbing her legs sliding her more towards him thrusting deep both of them moaning in pleasure he grabbed her hips, half leaning over her thrusting she moaned getting louder along with him, uttering “Harder! Harder!”   
Gary thrusted hard as he could, he didn’t want to hurt her but being a bit rough felt so good and she was enjoying it too as sweat poured off of him. Grabbing her by the legs he flipped her over on her stomach, partially bearing his weight on her, entered her from behind he leaned down close to her, his arms next to hers and moaned in her ear before kissing her neck as they both climaxed, Gary letting his full weight fall on her, she could feel his breath on her neck. After a few seconds he lifted his weight and she turned over, grabbing his neck eased him down on top of her again, their mouths find each other as they lay there, adrenaline coursing through them. Gary reached down and pulled the blankets up over them, snuggling into her as she ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes felt heavy again as they cuddled and as he drifted off back to sleep he wore a smile on his face. 

 

When he awoke again, he was on his back in her bed, turning over the spot where she had been was now empty. Listening closely he could hear her out in the flat, talking to someone. The sun was well into the sky now as he pushed himself up off of the mattress, groping for his boxers that he just knew ended up on the floor. Finding them and hauling them on he stumbled half asleep to the bathroom for a piss. At the sink he splashed some cool water on his face which helped. Opening the door, he could hear her talking and pans banging around in the kitchen.   
“I have a boyfriend” He heard her say dreamily “Been seeing him for a few months now, off and on uh huh, yes mum he does, he’s been wonderful to me.” She paused, longer this time “I will definitely bring him ‘round for a visit soon. “ Gary crept up into the kitchen now, but she spied him “Ok mum, I have to go, I’m making breakfast.” Gary came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“M Hmm, will call you later, love you too, bye.” She hung up the phone, placing it on the table.   
“So I am your boyfriend am I?” she spun around, in his arms, oh how she loved those piercing blue-grey eyes. She smiled at him wrapping her arms around his neck “I love you.”  
He kissed her “Love you too......So, when do I get to meet your mum then?”  
“Not just yet... she’s a little...overprotective and picky about who I date.” She walked over to the coffee maker on the counter by the black stainless fridge, opening the cupboard she took down two mugs “Coffee?”  
“Yeah, please.”  
She handed him a mug which Gary raised “To new beginnings, to us!”  
Marissa smiled “Cheers!”   
Gary sipped his coffee and it tasted so good this morning, and the caffeine was welcome. He took another sip as he followed Marissa to the living room sofa. Setting down her mug on the table she reached into the drawer under the table top and pulled out a grinder, baggie and some papers, grinding up some weed she rolled a joint for them, taking a lighter from the table top she lit it, taking a few drags and passes it to Gary. 

Sitting there, stoned out of his mind, cuddled up to her and just looking out over the city, sipping coffee he didn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
